


you say it softly, but I love it when you’re awfully quiet (Henler)

by beepbeepliv



Series: from liv, with love [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, I just had an idea okay, M/M, Unicorns, im not very good at cute though so I may have failed, umm I think its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: Henler and Unicorns. That’s it, that’s the fic!





	you say it softly, but I love it when you’re awfully quiet (Henler)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castrateyourhumanpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castrateyourhumanpride/gifts).



> I had a thought and it needed to be put into words. So, here’s some cute Henler for Lily. (Much later than I planned on posting tbh, I’m disappointed in myself but not surprised).  
> Oh God also I’ve discovered that writing in the present tense is not for me. It’s time to stop challenging myself cause I almost couldn’t finish this oof.  
> Also unbetad because I didn’t want to make anyone read through this. No-one deserves that.

Mike is pretty proud of himself, if he’s being honest. Although, if you asked Eddie, he’d say he was too proud, in his expert opinion something bad was bound to happen, like it often did when people were extremely happy for extended periods of time; but Mike doesn’t think so. He thinks today is going to be perfect.

Today, he’s going to ask Dustin out.

It really has been a long time coming. He’s tried and failed too many times in the past two years, and it was about to hit the point of no return. Dustin was moving to Canada to work on developing a game and no-one knew how long he would be gone for. It could end up only being a few weeks, Dustin’s team already had a vague idea down, they just needed to get together and finalise the plans for the plot and animation, however, they could all get together and discover that their ideas didn’t all work when meshed together and Dustin couldn’t be stuck there for a year or maybe more just fixing stuff and Mike can’t let that happen! He can’t let Dustin go away without telling him he likes him. He can’t risk the fact that Dustin might leave and actually find a soulmate – that he could leave and end up replacing Mike completely.

So, he’s going to tell him – today.

Safe to say, he’s spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect way to ask Dustin out, so much so that Max and Eddie have stopped caring altogether, leaving him to concoct this master plan all by himself. They seem to be convinced that Mike could write him a note on toilet paper asking him to the dump for the night and Dustin would jump at the chance. But nothing seemed good enough.

He’d come up with ideas – extravagant stuff like public proclamations, flash mobs or even via one of the games he was developing. He was sure his developer friends would be happy to help. Max and Eddie were supportive at first, although they seemed to lose interest as it became more and more obvious that Mike wasn’t actually going to go through with any of his ideas. They didn’t get less supportive, so to say, they just got… bored and the topic kinda of dwindled away. However, when he started to spiral on a group call one night, falling into the panic that no matter what he did Dustin would hate it and hate him and then run away with his new lover from Canada, they decided to lend some advice.

It was shitty advice.

‘Just keep it simple,’ Eddie had said, ‘Oh and make him feel special’ Max added before demanding they change topic, or she would regale him with tales of her sex life in excruciating detail. And sure, he and Lucas were close, but they never needed to be that close. The conversation moved on.

In the end, he planned a picnic in the Unicorn Park that Richie’s boyfriend owns. It was extremely exclusive and cost an arm and a leg even with the family and friends discount, but Mike was appreciative anyway. Dustin was worth it.

“I still think you should have just asked him round for pizza and a shag or something. It’s Dustin— you didn’t need to spend hundreds of pounds, you know that.” Eddie says, once again, balancing on the seat of Max’s motor bike, helping hold it steady as she cleans the wheels. Mike flushes.

“I just think he deserves the best,” He murmurs petulantly, knowing Eddie is going to roll his eyes at his ‘sappiness’. Eddie rolls his eyes and looks like he’s about to argue more when Max spots Dustin over their shoulders. She gets on her bike then to drive him home, wishing Mike good luck with a look that fills him with confidence. But not before Edie mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘you’re already the best in his eyes, dumbass’.

Well, Mike thinks as turns around and Dustin approach, trying not to wring his hands together too much, it’s too late to stop now.

~

Mike finds it hard not to smile at Dustin’s shock when they step out of the car and get to The Unicorn Park. He made him close his eyes when they got close enough to be able to tell where they were going, wanting him to be as shocked as possible and, at seeing the shorter boy brimming with such unbridled anticipation, Mike is pretty sure he’s made the right decision.

“This place is way too expensive Mike, no fucking way,” he says, voice so soft Mike is surprised he even hears it, but even as he complained Mike could see that he was shaking with excitement. It was in Dustin’s blood to just assume he wasn’t good enough for stuff, and Mike knew the only reason he was tempted to turn back was so he didn’t waste Mike’s money—but in Mike’s opinion they could throw millions off a cliff but so long as they were doing it together it wouldn’t be a waste of anything.

So, he just shrugs easily, brushing it off like it’s no big deal—which it isn’t (yeah, he may have to live off ramen for a couple weeks, but Dustin is worth it). “I’ve already paid now, and it’s non-refundable so there’s no way you can turn this down,” he says, softer than he’d meant to, in response but he can’t help that Dustin always seems to bring this side out of him, “now come on, why are we standing here talking when we could be stroking real, live, unicorns?”

Dustin actually squeals.

~

They get in and Bill spots them in the line, waving them over to the front immediately. Mike is too busy feeling like a big deal to care about the glares they receive from the rich, middle-class families they overtake.

He’s a bit awkward in greeting his brother-in-law to-be and Bill just rolls his eyes like he always does, before pulling Mike in for a hug, like he always does. Mike is thankful for it. He greets Dustin in a similar manner, albeit with less awkwardness, and they have a brief chat about how Richie’s tour is going as he leads them all into the park.

The walk is brief, and Mike gets distracted from their mundane conversation by the unicorns. Even in the distance they’re gorgeous to watch. Ever so slightly smaller than average horses but they still looked larger than life. When they ran it was graceful, almost like a glide. Their manes caressed their necks like water sliding down a cliff face and when the light shone their fur shimmered from white to the brightest blue-greens and the most eye-catching pinky-purples. Mike could have watched them forever.

When he turned back to the other boys they were huddled over a sheet of paper,

“Right so you have to s- s- sign these forms— d-d d-don’t give me that look, the unicorns aren’t dangerous b-but if you’re a dick to them they won’t take it. And they’re herd animals so if you f- fuck with one, you’ll have them all on you. These f-f f-forms are just you promising to play nice,” Bill explains, falling into his customer service voice and rolling his eyes when Dustin points that out.

They sign the forms.

They’re walking to their cabin for the night when it happens. Now further into the park, they’re within the unicorns’ sight and a small group comes charging over. Mike immediately looks to Bill, wondering if he should grab Dustin and run but Bill just shakes his head softly and raises his palm ever so slightly in the direction of the animals.

They sniff him and prod, giving a brief hello before fully cantering around Dustin, to the groups shock. Dustin, through his confusion, looks elated as the Unicorns sniff his hair and nip at his clothes. One even nudges his knees like it wants him to get on its back and Bill laugh pushing it away gently.

“C’mon p-pumpkin leave him alone,” he chastises fondly, throwing some food in the other direction to distract them and herd the boys away.

“Should I be offended?” Mike jokes after they’re away from the ordeal and Bill just laughs waving away his worries. Trying keys in the cabin as if he’s forgotten which one to use.

“n- no, no like. Unicorns just… they like a specific b-b- brand of people,” he explains, and Dustin and Mike share a look.

“Okay, we all know that is way too vague. What does that mean Big Bill?” Bill laughs again turning away from the door and clasping his fingers like he does whenever he’s about to spill some tea.

“Okay l-look, I didn’t want to embarrass you like I was, but if you insist,” he begins, gesturing for them to move in closer. “You know, when I f-first started working here. I didn’t even know Richie, and then he turned up one day with his c-crew and was all… Richie-esque,” Bill trails off blushing slightly but a fond smile appears on his face. Mike can’t help but smile too at how obviously smitten the younger boy was even when Richie wasn’t in the room. “A-a-anyway, then I stated ‘pining’ as you guys so plainly called it and well basically, the unicorns like got gradually more and more interested in m-m-m-me until we got together and then they completely lost interest.”

Mike thinks he gets what Bill means, but the boy keeps going, lost in his story telling. He’s waving his arms about now, stutter almost gone and that’s a true sign that he’s lost in whatever story he’s retelling. It’s exactly the same as when he reads them excerpts from his books. It’s like he becomes a new person.

“a-a-and then we got this new hire, Lacey, real sweet girl. The unicorns loved her! T-turns out she was celibate – by choice! waiting till marriage – and in a relationship with a real catch; like, w-wow! Anyway, think she was having a crisis of faith, big time. They still love her, but aren’t as obsessed as be-before so she must have found some way to reduce the repression, if you know what I mean.” he laughs to himself and then says a soft aha, holding up a key and turning round to unlock the door.

He doesn’t notice the way Dustin’s face has paled, neither of them do.

“So anyway,” he continues, “I think it’s like re-repression they love. If you’ve got like a big secret or you’re holding yourself back from something – they love that shit, little assholes. Thi-this is the room, you guys have to be gone by 12pm tomorrow – don’t make me kick you out,” he drops the keys in Mike’s open hand, “do everything I would do,” he adds with a wink before leaving the two boys alone.

Mike waves him off before finally turning to Dustin then and frowning at the petrified look on his face,

“Hey, are you okay? I don’t think he meant—”

“I need t— bathroom. Need to go to the bathroom,” Dustin stuttered out before dropping his bag unto the ground and rushing off like he’s being chased. Mike stands there, flummoxed, and doesn’t understand where he went wrong. He drags their stuff over to the bedroom and sits on the bed, placing his head in his hands and wondering if he’s somehow fucked it all up,

“Fuck’” he murmurs, it wasn’t the grandeur boys night out that scared Dustin off, it was a huge level up compared to their usual game/movie nights but he seemed to be having a good night until they got into the cabin—was it the idea of having to share a room with Mike that freaked him out? It wouldn’t be that because they had shared a room beforehand.

His downward spiral is interrupted when Dustin comes out of the bathroom, seeming weirdly normal.

“Everything… okay?” Mike asks hesitantly and Dustin gives a confused smile as if that a weird question,

“Yeah course,” he shrugs, reaching for a menu on the floor, “c’mon let’s order some food, we can do a picnic under the stars with the unicorns and then play cards after,” and it’s like the weird feeling is gone,

“if you think you’ll win because its dark out, think again,” Mike says waving a flash light and Dustin just flips him off, dialling the numbers for the so-called room service.

~

It almost seems like the unicorns love Dustin more than they did when they first spotted him. They give the boys a bit of space while they eat but as soon as the unicorns notice they’re done, they’re right back on the boy, sniffing, licking his hand and begging him to ride them.

“Okay, this is getting out of hand, what do we do?” Mike whines, “I mean I love them and all, but we can’t really peacefully stargaze like this,”

Dustin laughs, he’s loving all the attention it’s obvious but there’s something shining through behind the mirth in his eyes when he looks at Mike. he agrees.

“Hey, we can climb up there!” he points up at a nearby tree with a rope ladder attached and a branch that looks like it’s been fashioned into a sort of floating bench.

“That seems awfully convenient,” Mike says suspiciously. Dustin just shrugs.

“Maybe they have this problem quite a bit,” he hops to his feet, and the unicorns start neighing excitedly. Probably of the opinion that Dustin’s gonna get on one of them. He strokes the nearest one whispering his apologies as he makes his way through the heard and climbs the ladder. Once he’s swung himself unto the bench and seems safely situated, he yells down to Mike. “there’s a lot more room than you’d think! C’mon!”

Mike rolls his eyes fondly but follows suit. Dustin’s right. The brand is quite roomy. They’ve hacked away at it to form a reasonably comfortable seating area without the precarious feeling like you’re about to tumble away. Of course, the unicorns are still mulling below them but it’s hard to focus on anything apart form Dustin and the stars from all the way up here.

After a few moments of silence just taking at all in, Dustin looks down and opens his mouth, “so I think I know why the unicorns love me so much,”

Mike looks over at him, confused, then sees his apprehension,

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything, I didn’t bring you here to out all your secrets,”

“No, you brought me here cause you’re amazing and that’s why I need to tell you! It’s been a long time coming really! I don’t know how I thought it would go away when you keep being you and just generally awesome! There’s no way I can get over you when you keep treating me like I’m so much more amazing that I actually am. There’s nothing I can do but just keep falling further and further in love with you and hoping you don’t notice,” his voice tails of a bit as he stares at the unicorns before chancing a glance at Mike and carrying on in his spiel.

Mike, who is sure he looks dumber than he’s ever looked in his 19 years of life.

Mike’s heart is pounding, and he doesn’t even hear the rest of Dustin’s words due to the blood rushing in his ears, eventually he gets himself to say,

“that’s not fair,” that stops Dustin in his spiel, face flushed and eyes holding a nervous, uncertain look that Mike never wants to see on his face again, “I brought you here to confess to you,” and it sound whiney even to his owns ears but he can’t bring himself to care when Dustin’s blank confused expression lights up in a wide smile.

He doesn’t even get the chance to ask ‘really?’ like Mike knows he wants to before the darker haired boy leans forwards to press their lips together finally. Kissing Dustin feels better than he had imagine it would. It felt like staying in and watching movies on a rainy day, it felt like marathoning your favourite show with someone who loves it just as much as you do, it felt like coming home. But Mike pulls himself away just as he’s feeling himself get lost in the feeling, before he starts to crave more than he can get.

“sorry, I just—is that okay?” Dustin just rolls his eyes instead of answering and slides a bit closer, throwing one of his legs over one of Mikes so he has a better angle to lead down and kiss him properly.

They don’t notice the unicorns dispersing slightly.

~

They stay in the tree for a few hours, originally set on discussing their feelings and making fun of each other for keeping their relative emotions secret for so long, but two people can only stay pressed against each other for so long without trying it on. As of now Mike has Dustin trapped between himself and the trunk on the tree and is very preoccupied with mapping out the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He’s sure he never ever wants to move from this position, but he also has a question playing on his mind.

He pulls back, giving them both a moment to catch their breath. “So, you don’t think this is all moving a bit too fast,” he asks. He means to verbalise his thoughts and explain that even though they’ve technically liked each other for years, they’ve still only just started dating and he wouldn’t feel bad if Dustin wanted to take hit slow. But he was a bit out of breath.

Dustin closes his eyes likes he’s contemplating and when they reopen Mike doesn’t have a chance to consider what the look in his eyes means before the shorter boy is leaning in to nibble at his bottom lip, pulling slightly while his hand comes up to thread in Mike’s hair. The featherlight touch of his lips trails form Mike’s mouth to his ear then he whispers,

“I’ve been waiting for like two years, I think that’s slow enough, yeah?” Mike can only nod, flustered as he and Dustin climb down, he reaches for his hands and is lead back into the cabin

When they pass by the unicorns the next morning, they completely ignore Dustin and the pair couldn’t be any happier about that.

Bill noticed and smirks at them.

Mike flips him off.


End file.
